OUTLAW LOVE
by Veritable Old Lady Crow
Summary: (M) for sexual content. He's prospecting for his father's MC. She's Pre-med, working towards her Undergrad degree. Charming & LA isn't exactly long distance, but for the Outlaw & his Old Lady it sure as Hell seems that way. That's why every time he comes to see her, he's never allowed to leave without a reminder of what he has...and what he stands to lose. *Series of One-Shots*
1. Reminding (You)

**A/N: **This is one of many random scenes I wrote a while ago that I hoped to include in a story, in this case it would have been the second part to my **first fanfic **based on Jax & Tara as teenagers. I have a lot going on so I don't know if I'll ever get around to that second part featuring them as young adults. But I wanted to post an erotica-esque scenario for the followers of _**Uncharming & the Prince **_that are feeling tortured by my slow burn (I don't think you realized all these CRAZY events happened within a **week **people! lol).

Anyway, based on how I've written them...this is what I envision their relationship progressing to 2-3 years after my current story is set.

**ONE SHOT: **"REMINDING YOU" _  
><em>

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, Tara," Jax lamented, brushing her hair out her face. "…I can't hold off any longer. The guys need me back…"<p>

"_I_ need you _here_," Tara answered against his mouth before sucking his bottom lip into hers.

Jax groaned inwardly. "I need you, too babe...and I want to be here with you but I can't stay."

Tara shook her head, raking her nails down his chest, her other hand popping open the three buttons on his shirt that he'd managed to fasten. "You're a grown ass man, _Jackson,"_ she whispered, huskily. "My bad ass biker can do whatever the Hell he wants. And right now he _should _be doing _me._"

_Oh boy._

"Come on, babe," he answered, lamely. "You know Ope and the guys can't function without me."

"Uh huh."

Jax chuckled. "I'll be back up here as soon as I can."

"Are we gonna go out this time?" Tara asked, casually as she slide his shirt down, off of his toned, muscular shoulders. "You keep saying you're gonna take me to that new restaurant that just opened down the block from campus...somehow we never make it there..."

"Sure, babe," he answered quickly. "Next time I promise."

Tara narrowed her eyes, swatting his hands away when he tried to pull his shirt back on. "How many times have I heard that before?"

"I mean it, Tara," Jax promised, mischief twinkling in his blue eyes as he finally gave up on keeping his shirt on to grab her face, kissing her. "I'm actually really looking forward to playing out this fantasy of mine..._slipping my fingers inside you underneath the table..._it's gonna be the best dinner date you've ever had, babe."

Tara cocked an eyebrow at him. "Do you ever think about anything besides sex?"

Her question was the most ludicrous shit he'd ever heard considering she'd been pulling off every article of clothing he'd been trying to keep on during their entire conversation.

"Not when you're wearing shit like that," Jax admitted, looking down at the silky, black boy shorts and matching bustier top she was wearing. "You're one evil girl putting that on when you know I gotta leave…."

"Don't leave then," Tara dared him, whispering the words in his ear before tugging on his earlobe with her teeth.

"You know that's not an op-p….._t-tion._"

"You sure?"

It didn't matter that her face was buried in the crook of his neck as she sucked kisses along his throat. Jax could hear the cocky smile in her voice as her hands gripped the growing erection in between his legs.

"_Aw shit_…Tara, I just told you I have to go."

"I don't like sharing you, Jax," Tara purred, unbuckling his jeans with one hand while the other continued the tortuously slow massage on his cock. "And there are certain parts of you I _won't_ share."

"You don't have to share me with anyone," he promised. "I'm yours, Tara."

"That's right, Jackson…you're mine and mine _only_. You hear me?"

"I h-h-hear you, babe," Jax answered, his breathing heavier as she pulled him out of his jeans, stroking him harder.

"This is _my _cock," Tara declared, dipping her head to circle his nipple with her tongue before grazing it with her teeth.

_Jesus Christ._

"And you know just what to do with it….."

A mischievous smile spread across her face. "Oh really?"

Jax was wise enough to never admit it, but Tara knew the truth anyway.

There was a big part of him—the part of him she was pumping up and down in her fist, that loved when it was time for him to leave.

He fuckin loved it and he didn't give a shit if it was her insecurities or something else that always led them here. All that mattered was that he reaped the benefits of whatever set her off.

That's why Tara was always sure to make it worth her while by doing what she did best—teasing.

"Hell yeah."

"What do you _want_ me to do with it?" Tara asked.

She released him from her grip, stepping back. Crossing her arms across her chest, she smirked at the tortured look on his face.

_Oh come the fuck on!_

"_Tara._"

"Tell me what you want me to do with it," Tara demanded.

"You know what I want, babe," Jax said, reaching down to stroke himself slowly.

Tara reached for his hand, stilling it in her grasp. "I have a _3.9_ GPA, not a 4.0…I don't know everything, baby."

"Jesus, Tara, I told you—"

"—you _gotta go_?" Tara interrupted. She nodded her head, winking at him. "I got it. _Go ahead_."

Jax gaped at her, trying and failing to keep the frustration out of his voice as he read the smugness in her expression. "You're gonna leave me like this?"

Tara closed what little gap they had between them. She grabbed his hand, moving it off his throbbing dick, slipping it inside the silk of her panties. Biting down on her bottom lip did nothing to stifle her moan as she guided his fingers, sliding them between her warm, wet folds. Her breath hitched as she watched his blue eyes darkening with every stroke she made against her clit with his fingers.

"You were gonna leave _me_ like _this," _Tara accused, her argument a breathy whisper in his ear as he took over the sweet ministrations without her assistance. "I'm always like this Jax. Every night I get _so_ wet just thinking about you and everything I want you to do to me...but you're never here...and you always leave too soon. How can you even stand this shit? Maybe it's because you have plenty of options to tide you over when I'm not around..."

Jax stopped moving his fingers, the frustration in his expression for an entirely different reason. "Tara—"

The brunette shook her head before crushing her lips to his. "I don't want to hear anymore promises, Jax. Just tell me what you need from me...right now."

"I need you to know—"

"—scratch that," Tara interrupted, raking her nails down his chest just a little harder this time. "Tell me what you _want."__  
><em>

"Tara—"

"—if me leaving you like _this _is what you want by all means, baby. Keep trying to reassure me," Tara taunted. There was a fierceness in her emerald eyes that always floored him, rooted him where he stood, wiped any thought or memory that wasn't Tara out of his mind. "I don't need you to assure me of anything, Jax. I make my own damn assurances._Tell me what you _want."

"I want your lips wrapped around my cock," Jax growled. He was back in her grip, beads of sweat peppering his forehead as her thumb ghosted over his tip, applying none of the pressure he wanted.

Tara's cocky smile was back. "You're forgetting something..."

_"What the Hell, Tara_!" Jax hissed, glaring at her. "Stop playing!"

Tara laughed. "Mind your manners, Teller."

The desperation reflecting back at her in an intoxicating haze of ocean blue only strengthened her resolve—igniting her ego.

She would be willing to settle for one word—no less than that.

She had to hear it.

She dared him with her eyes, _say it._

"..._Please_, baby," Jackson Teller begged, giving her what he knew she'd wanted all along. Giving into her, letting her win knowing that he'd be the one to enjoy the prize that followed.

"Good boy," Tara purred, sliding his jeans and boxers down with her as her knees touched the floor. "_Please _and _Thank you _really does go a long way when you want something."

"You better work _really_ fuckin hard for the thank you," Jax grunted out, too turned on to realize he'd said what he was thinking out loud, as she continued to work him over with the slow strokes of her hand.

"Oh I'm _going to_," Tara assured, swirling her tongue around the tip of his cock, before lightly sucking it into her mouth.

"Oh _Fuck!_"

"That's right, baby," Tara crooned. She flattened her tongue, licking him from base to tip, stroking him slowly as she dipped her head to tease his balls with her teeth. "You always leave here good and _fucked _because I know all about all those croweater bitches waiting to pick up any slack—"

"There's no slack," Jax interrupted. Twisting his fingers in her hair, he pulled her mouth back to his cock. Tara opened wide, swallowing him to the hilt so fast his grip on her hair tightened. "_Holy shit_…Tara, baby," he moaned as she bobbed her head up and down his shaft, "_Trust me. _You don't ever have to worry—"

Jax groaned at the light popping sound when Tara pulled off his cock, green eyes blazing when she looked up at him, pinning him with her heated glare. "You're damn right, I don't but _you do, _Jax…I love a man with manners, baby…I really fuckin do…but if you _ever _cheat on me….there's not a _please _in the world that'll stop me from walking away."

_Jesus H—_

"You gonna threaten me _every_ time I have to leave?" Jax complained, gaping at her. "Jesus, Tara. Why don't you—_Oh Shiiiiit…."_

Tara wrapped her lips around his cock again, her cheeks hallowing as she sucked him hard, sliding him in and out of her throat. Every groan that rumbled from his own seemed to excite her, enticing her to make him moan even louder.

Jax had no words, no coherent thought, no control.

All he could do was stand there, holding her head in place by the soft, silky strands of her brunette locks while the slurping sounds she was making and every moan vibrating against his cock made his knees weak, his eyelids too heavy to keep open, his brain too scrambled to remember any word that wasn't _"Fuck" _with extra K's like a stuck key on a keyboard.

JT and the guys were gonna be pissed but he didn't give a shit.

He wasn't leave any time soon.

Just as soon as she finished, he was gonna snatch her bossy ass right off the floor and toss her back across her bed. He'd spread her legs, toss them up, over his shoulders and shove his tongue deep inside her. He'd kiss her, slurp on her slickness, lick and suck on her clit until every strand of hair in his goatee was glistening and wet with her juices.

He wouldn't give her any time to recover either.

He'd pull her onto his lap and grip her hips hard as he bounced her up and down on his cock. He wouldn't stop making her cum until he was satisfied that _she_ didn't anymore reminding.

The crow tattoo above that tight, perfect ass of hers was written proof.

She was his just as much as he was hers.

Her pussy was the only one he'd ever tasted—the only taste he'd ever want his tongue. The only one he'd ever want to be inside.

Tara Knowles was a stubborn little minx.

She needed showing not telling.

And Teller was really going to fuckin show her.

But Jax loved being reminded, too.

He loved it so fuckin much, that for the moment he stood there, leaning back against the wall of her dorm room in pure ecstasy, bucking his hips into her skilled mouth as the only woman he'd ever love reminded him yet again one of the many, _many_ reasons why he never in his life wanted to fuckin lose her.

* * *

><p><strong>Feedback would be awesome. Especially for those readers that want these types of scenes written into <span><em>Uncharming &amp; The Prince.<em>**

**REVIEW|**


	2. There's No Place Like Home

**A/N: **For those that already read this in** _Uncharming & The_ Prince** I'm not against special requests if you have a scenario in mind for their _adult/young adult_ years **only*** Nothing teenage that could end up in my other fanfic. I'll mull it over and see if my muse can oblige.

_As for everyone else..._

_This is technically an e_xcerpt _from **|CH 45| **of my teenage Jax & Tara fanfic **"Uncharming & the Prince". **When I finished the chapter I realized this scene read like kind of a one-shot so I decided to post it as one here since I'm thinking about making _this _story a series of one-shots instead of one continuing story._

**ONE SHOT: "There's No Place Like Home": **A night of firsts for teenagers Jackson Teller & Tara Knowles...

* * *

><p><em>"Toto!...Oh, no, no! I won't let you take him! You….go away, you...! Oooh, I'll bite you myself!"<em>

Ten minutes.

That's how long he lasted before the proximity of her neck to his lips proved too tempting to resist. By the time Dorothy was fighting for Toto he'd already forgotten the movie completely.

Tara wasn't far behind him.

"_Jax?_"

"Mhmm?" his answer was muffled against the skin of her collarbone as he grazed it with his teeth before placing a trail of hot, wet kisses back up to her neck.

"You're supposed to be watching the movie," she scolded, her voice breathy.

"I _am_," he mumbled, as his fingers roamed up and down her body, groping every curve he could get his hands on. Tara's moan reverberated through him as he gripped her hip, angling her towards him, sucking achingly sweet bruises into the other side of her neck.

"No….you're….not," Tara said. There may have been a touch of reproach in her voice. He could hardly hear it over her heavy breathing or his own racing heart, as she threw her leg over his, pulling him in tighter.

He did hear it though.

Jax pulled back, kissing her forehead before grabbing her hand in his, resting them both on his chest as he wrapped his arm around her like he'd done before. Reluctantly, he turned his head back towards the television.

"What's wrong?" Tara asked, the confusion in her voice making his eyes snap away from the screen again. The response on the tip of his tongue was moot the second he saw the look in her eyes.

"I thought you wanted me to stop," Jax lied, and he was damn proud of himself for keeping a straight face instead of smirking like he wanted to.

Tara surprised him.

Instead of scowling or even looking embarrassed, she leaned over him, grabbing the remote off of the nightstand.

"_Stop," _she said as she pointed the remote at the screen, pressing the button until the screen went black. Then she caught him off guard when she turned, pointing it at him, a playful smile spreading across her face when she said, "_Play."_

_Now this is my kind of fuckin movie._

Jax reached for her so fast, he knocked the remote out of her hand. His hand was threaded in her hair as their tongues danced. He reached for her waist to pull her into his lap, but Tara had other plans. Climbing on top of him, she pushed his back against the bed. The softness of her mouth was everywhere, his lips, his chin, his neck as she worked his shirt open. It proved to be quite a challenge, getting all the buttons unhooked—Jax's own eager hands kept getting in the way.

There was no bra to unclasp.

All he had to was slide his hand underneath her shirt. Tara moaned against his mouth as he kneaded the soft flesh, flicking his thumb over her hardening nipples.

He wanted her closer, wanted to feel all of her against him, no clothing in between.

And when she gave up on unbuttoning his shirt the right way—snatching it open instead, Jax knew she wanted the same thing. He slid up, his back touching the headboard, pulling her shirt over her head as she slid his down off of his shoulders.

Tara threw her head back, moaning as his lips closed around her nipple, suckling it as he lightly pinched the other one, his hands massaging both breasts. The guttural groan climbing up his throat vibrated against her chest every time she rocked her hips, grinding down on his cock. He never stopped alternating between her twin peaks as his hands slid down, one of them palming her ass while the other gripped her hip, pressing her down even harder as his own hips rose to meet hers.

He wanted more—he needed it.

Reaching up, he twisted his fingers in her hair, gently tugging until she tilted her head to meet his gaze. Her eyes were smoldering, her lips kiss-swollen and he could see every mark he'd left all over her neck and chest. The vision made him tongue tied, his mind too scrambled to form the question he asked with his eyes as his fingers curled at the hem of her shorts where the top button and zipper was.

The rapid rise and fall of her chest proved to be very distracting, but he didn't miss it when she nodded her approval, or when the word, "_play_," made its way past her lips again through the teasing smile on her face.

Jax flipped her over on her back, sliding between her thighs. He groaned against her neck as she wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him into her, folding them behind his back. It was hard to untangle them, but he did just that, his mouth a moist, scorching hot trail down her chest, to her belly button. He dipped his tongue into her navel, the way he wanted to do when she tried on that crop top in the mall.

His nails scraped against her skin as he tore his hands from the sides of her shorts to pop the buttons open, tugging them down over her ankles in one fell swoop. Slowly, making his way up, he peppered wet kisses up her legs, suckling the soft, silky skin of her inner thighs with just a hint of teeth. He curled a finger under both sides of her underwear, and he heard her breath hitched in anticipation. Jax let the thin, damp fabric go, letting her Betty-Boop panties snap back against her. Looking up at her, the question in his eyes was mocking—he already knew the answer. Tara looked down at him, her olive eyes begging him to keep going.

But he wanted to hear it—he needed to hear it.

"Tara,_" _Jax said, his breath tickling her thigh, "Can I—"

"—_Yes_, Jax" Tara blurted out. "_Play_."

Her panties were off before the word 'play' left her lips. Jax locked eyes with her as he dipped his head in between her thighs, using two fingers to part her slickness. He rubbed his fingers against her, taking a moment to enjoy the hitch in her breathing before lightly flicking his tongue against her.

One taste—that and the sexiest moan he'd ever heard in his life.

That was all it took.

As soon as Tara arched up off the bed, he hooked his arms under her knees—all of his grand plans, all thoughts of taking his time, learning what to do or how she liked him to do it flew straight out of the window. His mind shut down completely as he nuzzled her pussy, moving his hands to grip her hips as he held her up to his mouth, working her over with his tongue the way he normally did with his fingers. His face seemed to get wetter with every flicker of his tongue against her. Tara cried out, twisting and thrashing in his grip, her fingers tangled in his blonde hair, tugging hard as he sucked on her clit, slurping the throbbing bud in and out of his mouth with every tilt of his head as he switched angles left to right, Frenching the bundle of nerves, his tongue dancing against her sensitive flesh the way he did with her tongue whenever he kissed her.

Dorothy was right—there was no place like home. Jax was right there. And he didn't ever want to leave.

"_Jackkkkson…..that feels _sooo _good," _Tara moaned.

_That's how you taste, baby, _he thought as he lapped at her. _Sooooo good._

He had to remember to tell her—later. At the moment it would take the crowbar someone had mentioned before to pry his face from the sweet spot between her trembling thighs. It was a lost cause, trying to keep her still so he relinquished the grip on her hips, pressing her down against the bed with his face, his mouth latched at her core. One hand reached up to play with her nipples while the other met up with his lips, two fingers sliding in and out of her tight entrance as she bucked against his mouth, moaning louder with every stroke of his tongue her hips rose up to meet.

"Jax_…._oh_, Jackson…_" Jax growled against her. He loved it when she said his name like that. He switched gears, swapping his mouth with his fingers, plunging his tongue inside of her, sliding in and out as he rubbed his thumb against her clit. It was like an earthquake erupting beneath him. He looked up, completely transfixed by the sexy, half-lidded look she was giving him as she bit down on her bottom lip, strangled moans escaping from low in her throat. His blue eyes drank in the ecstasy exuding from her expression while his mouth steadily drank in her juices, lapping at them as she rode out the second orgasm he'd given her, her knees still shaking uncontrollably as he continued to slowly delve his tongue in and out of her.

Watching her come down from the high he gave her was, if possible, even hotter. Her eyes were shut as he took his time kissing his way back up her body until he reached his favorite spot on her neck. Tilting his chin, he sucked her earlobe into his mouth, tugging it lightly between his teeth before whispering in her ear.

_"I love the way you taste_," he confessed quietly. Tara shivered against him, the light tremor coursing through his body as she pulled his head back by his hair, grabbing his face, crushing her lips against his. He was given a moment too short to enjoy the thrashing of her tongue against before she pulled back, her eyes a smoky green as she smiled at him.

"I see _why_," Tara taunted, whispering back.

_Fuck._

Jax bit back a groan, rolling over to lay on his back. Eyes facing up towards the ceiling, he felt Tara shift next to him, smoothing her fingers up and down his chest slowly as she began sucking on his neck. Tucking one arm behind his head, he closed his eyes, replaying everything that'd just happen over in his mind again and again—until he felt her hand on his belt buckle.

His eyes flew open, his face jerking towards her, blue eyes locking with green as she popped the top buttons open, sliding his zipper down. He lifted his hips up as she tugged his jeans down, kicking them off as soon as they reached his ankles. He didn't think it was possible for the throbbing between his legs to increase any more until he took in the view of her crawling her way back up the bed towards him, her long, dark brown locks stopping just shy of her nipples. She was straddling his lap again, with only his boxers between them this time. She caressed his cheeks in her hand, and the image of her face went in and out of focus every time Tara grinded down against him when her lips softly pecked his.

"_What do you want me to do for you?"_

She spoke so softly, he'd barely heard her even through the silence.

He knew exactly what he wanted, and when he pulled back to look in her eyes he knew she had a pretty good idea of what it was. But the expression on her face wasn't teasing, it wasn't wanton or determined like when she pushed him against that bathroom door.

Tara looked nervous—and even worse, _guilty _for feeling that way.

She'd do it.

It wasn't arrogance at all, him knowing she would if he asked. But he didn't want her to do anything because she felt obligated. Standing out on the Hale's front lawn, he'd told her the truth. There was no quid pro quo in mind when he'd asked her. She'd already given him something he wanted—he'd wanted to know what she tasted like. He wanted her to enjoy it even more than he did. He wanted to hear her moan his name over and over. He wanted the privilege of watching her face again as he made her cum, knowing that he'd be the first to do it with his tongue.

Every time he got a little bit further with her.

And each time was even better than the one before it.

"_Jax?"_

It was pathetic how much enjoyed playing in her hair. He pushed the soft strands back, behind her ear. Grabbing her face, he pulled her mouth down to meet his own. Kissing her softly, he slowly rolled her off of him, snaking his arm around her waist as they laid sideways, nose-to-nose.

He could hear her swallow hard as she fixed her mouth to repeat the question.

"What do you—"

"Whatever you want, babe," he answered finally. "…Whatever _you're _ready for..."

Tara's mouth twitched at the corners—and he was glad when her smile completely absolved the worry swirling in the greens of her eyes.

"So…no _fast-forwarding_?" she joked.

Jax chuckled, kissing her again before voicing his agreement. "No fast-forward."

Tara nodded, briefly looking down at the joining of their hands in the tiny space between them on the bed. "But what about—"

Jax crushed his lips to hers, coaxing her mouth open as he freed the fingers intertwined with hers to wrap them around her wrist, placing her hand on his cock. That was all the direction Tara needed as she quickly slipped her hand inside the slit of his boxers, stroking him to the speed and rhythm of her mouth as she sucked on his tongue. She'd pressed play on his new favorite movie, the same mental imagery as before blaring in his brain as he imagined what she was still too scared to do for him.

But then, abruptly, she pulled away from him, releasing him from her grip.

Confusion marred his features as his eyelids flew open—and the fierceness in her expression had his heart beating a bruise against his rib cage. It wasn't just the seductive look in her eyes either. It was the mischievous smile spreading across her face. He didn't know what the Hell she was thinking.

But he knew he'd like whatever it was.

"_Sit up," _Tara instructed.

Immediately, Jax sat upright, rod straight, his back hitting against the chill of the headboard a little too hard (not that he'd notice the pain any time soon.) She curled her fingers into the hem of his boxers and without even thinking about it, his hips rose, allowing her to yank them down past his ankles.

He damn near swallowed his tongue, nearly popped a vessel in his brain as he rushed to find and form the words he needed to ask the question screaming in his head when she crawled her way back up towards him again. Her knees were on either side of his hips as she hovered over his pulsing erection, without a stitch of fabric between them.

Tara giggled suddenly. "You look like you're having a heart attack."

"I might _be," _Jax answered. "Jesus, Tara. What the Hell are you—"

Tara pressed her finger to his lips. "You said whatever I want right?" Jax's answering nod was almost as stiff as his dick. Another giggle escaped her. "There's something I wanted to try…to see if you…"

"_Do it_."

_Yes, to whatever it is. Just do it _right _fuckin now!_

Tara wrapped her fingers around him as she slowly straddled his lap again. Leaning into him, their tongues resumed their slow dance as she kissed him, stroking his cock softly in her hand. Then without warning she rubbed the underside of his shaft against the soaking wet, slickness pooling between her thighs.

"Aw, _fuck!"_

"You like it?" There was laughter in her voice, with just a touch of nerves laced in it.

"Hell yeah, babe," Jax hissed. "Keep doing that shit…._Jesus Christ…"_

He could pinpoint the exact moment her confidence grew. There was nothing timid about the way she slid his cock up and down her slit, rubbing her thumb against the tip as she stroked the head every time his trembling hands guided her hips down. Jax brought a hand down to grip her ass, pushing her harder against him as she rocked back and forth.

This was yet another first for him, and damn it if it didn't make him feel like a fuckin virgin. Jax had never been this close to any girls pussy without penetrating her. He would need more than the fingers on both of his own hands to count how many he'd slept with—and plenty of them enjoyed sliding his dick in between their breasts. But this shit right here…. It was better than any titty-fuck he'd ever enjoyed. He couldn't believe how fuckin good it felt, the clenching in his stomach every time she rose up out of his lap, his cock so close to her tight opening without ever gaining entrance. This was what it really meant to be cock tease, and Tara was welcome to tease his cock like this whenever she wanted for as long as she wanted until she was ready to let him slip inside her, until she was ready for everything he wanted to give to her—to do _with _her. Tara moaned his ear as she picked up speed. She'd stopped all movement in her hand; the only purpose it served was holding him in place as she rubbed herself against him.

"_Shit, _I'm close, Tara," he warned her. Pushing weakly against her stomach, Jax was both grateful and disappointed when she took the hint rolling off of him, sucking his bottom lip into her mouth as she did so. Her hand moved to slide its ways up his chest, but he grabbed her wrist, bringing it right back where he needed it. "Keep stroking me," he told her. "_…._Yeah, just like that….harder, Tara…faster….stroke me real hard and f—_shit….just like that…._now do that thing with my tongue again…" Tara did what he asked, her mouth moving against his as she sucked on his tongue, biting down lightly. As soon as her teeth grazed tip, Jax moaned loudly into her mouth, and she felt him erupt in her hand, drenching the tight fist she had around him as he came.

Jax thought he'd used the last of his energy, pulling her into him, wrapping her up in his arms, her head resting against the heartbeat thumping in his chest.

"_You think I can watch the movie in peace now?"_

He was wrong.

Then he thought the last of it was reserved for the laughter that Tara seemed uncannily adept at coaxing out of him.

He was wrong about that, too.

After a few minutes laying there in silence, he sat up, sliding off the bed. He leaned over, picking the remote up off the floor, pressing play before slipping out of the room. When he came back from the bathroom Tara was sitting with her legs tucked under her at the top of his bed—with nothing on but his shirt, only three of the buttons fastened closed.

_"…..the house began to pitch! The kitchen took a slitch…it landed on the wicked witch in the middle of a ditch!...It was not…"_

Standing in the doorway, he watched her, biting his lip as he did so. Her eyes briefly flitted over to where he was before gliding back towards the TV screen. He stared at her as she sang along with the movie, like the six year old kid he knew she still was at heart.

But he couldn't hear a sound—not until he picked the remote up from the bed, pointing it towards the screen again.

Tara looked over at him, her mouth freezing just as he pressed the button with the black square in the middle of it.

"_Stop_," he said, as the TV screen faded to black again. Then he pointed it at her, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Sorry, babe….but I'm gonna have to press _rewind."_

Dropping the remote on the floor, he grabbed her by her ankles, yanking her down to the edge of the bed, kneeling between her thighs. He hadn't thought she'd put her panties back on. It didn't matter though. Jax made quick work of sliding them off of her, her giggle from being pulled down morphing into a throaty moan as he kissed his way up her inner thighs, all the way to his favorite spot. It didn't take long for his tongue to reach home. There was really no place like it.

And when his lips puckered against her clit...

_Oh, _what happened then was rich….

* * *

><p><strong>|REVIEW| <strong>to give me your thoughts & feedback if you want more of these.


	3. Back and Forth

**A/N: **Another random glimpse into the futures of **MY** version of Jax, Tara & other SOA favorites/OC's based on the fanfic **_Uncharming & The_****_ Prince _**that I'm still currently writing.

**ONE SHOT: "BACK _AND_ FORTH":** ...Jax and Tara just can't seem to love each other any other way...

* * *

><p>"<em>Babe<em>_?_" His breath tickled her ear when he spoke. Jax ran a hand through her dark, unruly locks while the other drummed a massage against her stomach underneath the sheets. Tara moved in closer to him, tracing her fingers around the dark cursive letters tatted on his chest, right above his heart. Unable to resist, she lifted her head, kissing the tattoo, her lips trailing down, tugging lightly on his nipple before she resumed resting her face against his chest.

"Yeah?"

"This going away to school shit isn't working for me," Jax told her. "You're gonna have to drop out."

"Sure I will, baby," Tara answered, a smile in her voice. "…as soon as you burn your Kutte and leave the Club."

"You know that's not gonna happen, Tara."

Tara smirked. "What were you saying about _me _sounding like a broken record?"

"You sounded like more of an opera singer ten minutes ago," Jax joked. He chuckled when Tara elbowed him in his side.

"And you _still _sound like you need an inhaler, Teller," she bit back.

"That's because you're so _breathtakingly _beautiful," he hissed against her ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth.

Tara giggled. "Why you whispering, Jax? You scared someone might overhear and find out what a pussy I turned you into."

"You know what they say, babe..." Jax mumbled against her neck, flicking his tongue against it before sucking a kiss over the wet spot. Laughter was in his voice as the hand that was on her stomach slid further down, cupping the softness between her thighs. "_You are what you eat."_

Tara laughed harder. "Classy as always, Jax."

Jax turned her over. "I'm all about class, baby," he said, wriggling his eyebrows. "That's why _you _don't have to be...give the overachieving a rest. You're a R.N for Christ Sakes. Can't Med school wait a few years?"

"A few years can easily turn into never, Jax," Tara argued, gently. "I wanna do this now..._before _you knock me up and I end up..."

"Stuck here with me?"

Tara shook her head. "That's not what I meant, _Jackson." _She tried for a smile, brushing his hair back. "I wanna do more than draw blood and change bedpans...I wanna help save lives...fix tiny hearts...help turn every parent or siblings worse nightmare around, ya know?"

Jax pulled her hand out of his hair, kissing her palm the way he always liked to do. "_I know..." _ After a brief moment of laying there in silence, his mouth quirked up to one side.

"What's funny?"

"Paging, _Doctor _Sexy._.." _Tara rolled her eyes, and Jax chuckled. "You know what the M.D stands for right? My d—"

_"—Hey, asshole!" _Both twenty-one year old's jumped at the sound of a familiar voice through the door. "You see her all the time! I'd like to get a word in with _my_ sister before you ship her back off to school…."

"Ope's here," Jax said, stating the obvious as he nodded his head towards the door.

"….And I keep telling you two…_these walls are thin. _Nobody wants to hear all that shit! You got your own apartment. Go _there _to fight and make up. _Jesus._"

Tara snickered. "_Oops_… I don't think he just got here."

A lopsided grin spread across Jax's face. "You think he heard you call me a jailbird?"

Tara's eyes widened. "Oh, God. I hope not….that would mean he heard everything that happened after," she said, her green eyes narrowing as something occurred to her. Reaching her hand up, Tara slapped her palm hard against Jax's forehead. "and _that's_ for breaking my computer, asshole!"

Jax rolled his eyes. "Juice can fix it for you."

"He wouldn't _have _to fix it if you control your damn temper," Tara argued, sitting up.

"Are we fighting again?" Jax joked. "You wanna argue about the same shit _again _I'm game, babe…just as long as we get to make up like we did just now."

"There's nothing to fight about." Tara turned around to face him, steeling him a gaze that was only _half-_teasing. "You're taking the test again, right?"

Jax scrubbed a hand across his face. "_Yes, _Tara. I'll take it again." Tara could tell he'd read the contempt in her eyes by how quickly he sat up, reaching for her hand. "I'm _sorry_, Tara. At the time I didn't realize how much this meant to you. _Now I do. _I get it, babe. You wanting me to have options? It's good for both of us…that's why I'm gonna do you one better. _Perfect score."_

Tara's eyebrows rose, her mouth twitching at the corners. "You seem mighty confident for a guy that hasn't study for it a_t all._"

Jax blew her a kiss, nodding his head up at her. "That's what you're here for, Know-it-all. I got this shit in the bag."

"You talk a good game, Jax," Tara said, pursing her lips.

Jax reached for her other hand. Clutching both of them between the warmth of his palms, he locked eyes with her—indigo boring into emerald. "I _promise, _Tara."

"Okay." Tara leaned over, pressing a kiss to his lips, eyelashes fluttering as they sat there like that, nose to nose. "Opie's gonna break down the door."

"_Nah._" Jax shook his head, the tip of his nose tickling hers as they rubbed together. "The only reason that idiot is even here is because he's back on Donna's shit list."

Tara pulled back, rolling her eyes towards the ceiling. "Who was it this time?"

"Lyla."

"_Jesus Christ._ What the Hell is wrong with him?"

"Andddd…that's my cue." Tara's eyes flitted back towards Jax as he threw the sheets off his legs.

"Your cue to what?"

"Get the Hell outta dodge before Opie sleeping around somehow turns into _me _doing the same shit," he commented, grabbing the cell phone that had begun vibrating against the nightstand on his side of the bed. "Or even worse….we start fighting about how two wrongs don't make a right."

"She fucked up," Tara mused. "Just because she made _one _little—"

"—I'm not doing this, Tara," Jax cut her off, as he scrolled through the message on the flip phones green screen. "I already told you how I feel. He's dealing with it. I know y'all love to control everything but you don't get decide how we handle the shit y'all put us through."

"Nice," Tara snarked. "….I was wondering when Josh was gonna come up."

Jax looked up from the phone in his hand. "I didn't bring him up. _You _did. But hey…I'm more than happy to talk about the reason _I'm a fuckin jailbird."_

"_Sorry."_

"Do me a favor, Tara," Jax asked, reaching for her hand again. "Take a page out of _my _book for once. When I say sorry…actually a_ccept _my apology instead of throwing every mistake I make in my face when you're losing an argument."

Tara nodded. When she mumbled, "Fair enough," Jax smiled at her. He was leaning in to kiss her when the phone still in his hand vibrated again. Looking down, he winced "_Shit…._the guys are on their way now. I need to hop in the shower, babe. I'm headed straight to Nevada as soon as I drop you off."

Tara's eyes drifted towards the bed as she rubbed her hand up and down his arm. "Okay, baby."

Jax lifted her chin up with his finger. "How about some company?" he asked, grinning at her.

"In the shower or _Nevada?_"

"Nevada's not an option, Tara," Jax told her, his smile faltering as the hope in her voice registered. "You gotta get back to your classes right?"

_Funny how my class only matter when you need me out of the way..._

"…and I gotta handle my business," he explained.

Tara frowned. Jax leaned over towards her, hands threading in her hair—making it his business to kiss the grim line her mouth was set in away. "_I love you_."

_Translation: I'm not telling you shit. You're cute though..._

"You better go jump in the shower now," Tara warned. Standing up, she bent over to pick her panties and jeans off the floor, mumbling under her breath, "…_before I tie your ass to the fuckin bedpost…you and your damn _runs_…club business bullsh—"_

"Unless you're joining me I don't think I can," Jax said, his eyes glued to the naked ass disappearing underneath the lacy black underwear she pulled up over it. Her crow tattoo was still in plain sight as she slid her legs into her jeans. Leaning over to her side of the bed he kissed the brand that meant in no uncertain terms that she was his, and his only.

Tara jumped when she felt his tongue flick out against the center of her lower back.

"_Shower,_" Tara ordered. Turning around, she pointed towards the open bathroom door. "Since I _can't_ go with you, you might as well take me back in time to finish studying for my A&P exam."

"_Professor Teller's at your service, baby_... I can teach you all you need to know about the human anatomy," Jax replied, winking at her. Quickly sliding over to her end of the bed, he pulled her to stand between his legs. "Why wait until later to study? You can start right now. Let's see...where is…..the _Gluteus Maximus?_" he quizzed, reaching his hands around to squeeze the body part in question.

Tara giggled. "That's probably the only body part you know, pervert."

"_Insubordination!_" Jax clucked his tongue. "You should learn to respect your instructor, Ms. Knowles. The key to success…is _discipline."_

Tara cocked an eyebrow at him. "Is that right?"

"_mmhmmm…_" Jax leaned forward, circling her navel with his tongue before kissing the spot above it. "…I don't tolerate misconduct. Calling me a pervert was way out of line. you leave me no choice, Ms. Knowles. I'm gonna have spank that tight ass of yours…teach you a lesson. I'm going _Old school._"

Tara smirked. "I hope you use a ruler…"

Jax popped the button she'd just finished fastening on her jeans open again, sliding her zipper down. "I got a ruler for you, Tara. But I promise you, it's not for spanking...it's not for measuring shit either." When he slid her jeans back down, her panties went with it. Tara's hands gripped his shoulders tight as he dipped his head, kissing the soft curls of the V between her legs. It was agonizingly slow the way he slipped his fingers inside her, sliding them in and out as Tara braced herself against him.

"_Jax," _she breathed. "Opie's probably still—" Tara gasped as he swiftly inserted another finger.

"Sorry, babe." Jax shrugged his shoulders. His apology sounded hollow, completely insincere and they both knew it. "….But I just don't see you making it out of here without giving me another taste," he said, chuckling at the strangled moan that escaped her when he pulled his fingers from inside her, pinning her with his indigo gaze as he sucked them into his mouth.

_Fuck it._

Jax laughed even harder when Tara snatched her jeans and underwear down her legs completely, kicking them off as she reached behind her to unclasp the bra she'd just put back on. Grabbing his hand she yanked him up from the bed, pulling him towards the other end of the room as he attacked her mouth with his own, their tongues tangling together as she walked backwards into the open bathroom door. One hand flying out, she was reaching blind as she felt around inside the shower for the nozzle. She turned it on, lips still smacking against his as she stroked him to the rhythm of their tongues dancing. Guiding her into the shower, Jax pulled his lips away from hers and she had only a second before her whine of protest morphed into a moan as the lips that left hers frantically made their way down her body until they reached his favorite spot.

Looking up at her from the shower floor where he knelt, Jax tapped the shelf built into the shower wall. "Lift your leg up, baby," he told her.

Tara's foot was already raised, knocking the soap and the ceramic dish it'd rested in to the shower floor before he'd finished voicing his request. White knuckling the rack, Tara braced herself against the corner of the shower wall, the back of her head pressing against it as Jax buried his face between her thighs.

"_Jackkkkson..._Fuck, baby..."_  
><em>

Jax got his taste—and a whole lot more.

When he was done making her knees shake with his tongue, he wrapped her long, sexy, trembling legs around his waist as he pushed deep inside her. Throwing his head back, he couldn't bite back his groans of pleasure as Tara's nails dug into his side, gripping his hip hard as she rode his cock without mercy.

_I'll teach you to ban me from riding with you to Nevada._

* * *

><p>"I'm right behind you, gorgeous," Jax said, cupping her face as he kissed her. "Gotta suit up."<p>

Reluctantly fastening the buttons of his blue and grey checkered shirt, Tara looked over at the holsters, the KA-BAR, the packs of bullets, and guns laid out neatly on the bed next to his leather Kutte. "I really wish you'd let me watch."

_You know fuckin hot it makes me..._

Jax smirked. "Last time I did that, we didn't make it out of this room for another hour."

_More like two._

"What can I say?" Tara wriggled her eyebrows, narrowing her green eyes when he stopped her hand before it could reach the crotch of his jeans. "It runs in my blood…Knowles women just can't seem to shake the biker fetish."

"I don't think _Di_'s husband would appreciate that reminder," Jax commented wryly. Pressing another soft peck against her lips, he abruptly spun her around, palming her ass as he pushed her towards the dorm room door. "_Out, _Knowles. _Everyone_ should be here by now. Piney bitched at me the whole run the last time I brought you back to campus before you could say hi. Go show your pretty face. Make my life easier."

* * *

><p>Tara walked down the hallway with a bright smile on her face, hands trailing along the photographs framing the walls as she made out into the lounge area of the bar.<p>

She stopped short when two familiar set of eyes landing on her—the knowing look in them, making her face red-hot.

"At least she has the decency to look embarrassed," Opie grumbled.

"Some things….there are _some _things you can't _un-hear,_ baby girl," Piney complained, frowning as Tara walked out into the lounge. "You should keep that in mind."

"I didn't know you guys were here already."

_Not that I would have noticed as angry as I was when I found out Jax failed the test he _promised _me he studied for._

Piney stood up from the couch. He pulled Tara into a tight bear hug, kissing her temple before moving to sit back down.

"Hey, bro," Tara said. The clubhouse front doors opened, daylight seeping into the dimly lit room as Opie wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her into a headlock as he kissed her forehead.

"_You know where Donna is?"_

Opie and Piney looked up, towards the front doors of Club Reaper where a short, red-haired girl who couldn't have been more than twenty-five stood—holding a fussy two year old Eleanor Winston in her arms.

Opie blew a kiss at the doe-eyed little girl chewing on the nozzle of the sippy-cup in her chubby hands before scratching his head, looking around the quiet room. "She's somewhere around here..."

_You just _don't _know...Jax saved _your _ass by tapping mine. I'm gonna ring your neck if you don't get your shit together._

Pushing a little harder than necessary against Opie's chest, Tara turned away from his embrace to follow his line of vision. Tara gasped, a wide smile replacing the scowl she had good and ready for Opie as she ran towards them.

"_Smelly Ellie!_" Tara's eyes ballooned like a cartoon character as she held her arms out in front of the grinning redhead, peering down at the baby girl in her hands. "Hi, baby girl. _I missed you. _You miss your auntie?" Tara cooed as she snatched her two year old niece from the young woman's arms without giving the amused woman's face so much as a side glance.

Opie snorted. "Let's see how much she misses you when she's old enough to hate that stupid nickname."

"She wouldn't _have_ that nickname if you believed in changing her diaper..._without_ Donna there to remind you," Tara scolded, her voice singsong as she bounced Ellie in her arms. "Say _it's your fault, daddy. _Right, _Ellie?_ Daddy doesn't believe in changing you, right? _Righttt?_"

"That's chick shit…what _mothers _are for," Opie mumbled, earning a glare from both women in the room, and a low chuckle from the man sitting on the couch behind him.

"She's testy today," the redhead commented to Tara. "I tried to get her to play with Lydia and the other kids but she's having _none _of that._"_

Tara finally glanced up at the woman, nodding her head at her. "Who are you?"

Redhead smiled, holding her hand out. "_Cherry_."

Tara stared down at the hand outstretched in front of her. There was pregnant pause before she finally switched Eleanor over to one hip, freeing up one of her hands. "Tara."

Cherry nodded. "I know who you are," she said, her voice a bit too chipper for Tara's liking. "You're Jax Teller's Old Lady."

Tara cocked an eyebrow. "What e_lse _do you know?"

"He's off limits."

_You got that shit right._

_Ask that Collette bitch if you need a reminder when I'm not around..._

Tara nodded at her, before pointing over at Opie. "So is _he._"

"Stay out of my business, Tara," Opie grunted, rolling his eyes.

"_You mean stay out of _our_ business_." Everyone looked over towards the bar where Donna was suddenly standing, one hand holding a ladle, the other resting on her cocked hip. "She's cool, Tara. I already gave her the run down on who's a free dick around here," Donna assured, her eyes briefly narrowing as they flitted over to a sighing Opie, "and who _isn't._"

"_Cherry_ here was just telling us about how fussy Ellie's being today," Tara teased, kissing the crown of the little girls head. "I wonder where she gets her bad temper from…"

Opie snickered, shaking his head. "I don't. I know e_xactly _where she got that tantrum shit from."

"Where's your shadow?" Donna asked, staring pointedly at Cherry—ignoring the beanie wearing smart ass on the other side of the room completely.

"Collette is—"

Tara's nostrils were flaring before Cherry's answer was cut off.

"—_no one gives a shit_."

Tara turned around, glaring at the handsome blonde biker, leaning against the wall next to the couch where Piney sat.

"It better stay that way," she warned Jax before walking over to hand Donna her daughter. "Just me and you, baby girl. As soon as I'm back in town, I promise, 'kay?" Tara mussed Eleanor's hair playfully before Donna slapped her hand away.

"You know how much Hell she gave me when I had to detangle this?" Donna looked down at the mop of tight ringlets framing the babbling child's face.

Jax walked up behind her, circling his arms around Tara's waist as he kissed her neck. "We gotta go, babe," he told her. "I need to get you back before we leave."

"Why can't you drop me on the way like last time?" Tara complained, tilted her head to give his lips better access.

"Because last time you didn't let him leave and I was stuck doing my job _and _his," Opie interjected. "Get a room, bro. _Seriously."_

"_Pleasee _let him come home," Jax mock-begged, looking up at Donna. "Maybe then he'll stop breathing down my fuckin neck."

_Maybe if he kept his dick in his pants he'd be home with his wife and kid. _

Tara rolled her eyes at her brother, turning around to press her lips to Jax's, pulling his chest tight against hers as she did so. "_Fine. _Take me home."

"_Make sure you d__rop her stubborn ass off at the door_." Tara peered over Jax's shoulder to stick her tongue out at the tall, scruffy-bearded man standing at Club Reaper's doors, his leather-clad brothers standing behind him with varying expression of amusement painting their faces. "I mean it, Jackson. You pull that shit you did last time, Opie's taking your cut."

"He damn sure is," Tara heard Donna mumble behind her.

"_See? _You're always getting me in trouble," Jax accused, nodding at the patches standing in the doorway, behind his old man. The sly smile on his face belied the annoyance he was trying to feign with his tone of voice.

"It's called being an _Old lady_," Bobby commented from the door. "Making our lives miserable is part of the role."

"A-fucking-_Men_," Happy growled. "That's why I don't have one."

"That's not the only reason, you fuckin psycho," Kozik commented, grunting when Happy shoved him so hard he fell out of view where Tara and Jax stood chuckling.

"I gave the prospect the extra keys to the cage...he'll drive her back up to campus," JT declared.

Jax's earlier grin morphed into a scowl as Lowell Junior walked over to them.

"Hey, Tara," LJ said, beaming at her.

Tara moved her hand from Jax's shoulder reaching over it to ruffle LJ's hair. "What's up, _prospect?_"

"Let's go, Jackson," JT urged. "She'll be here when you get back, son."

"No she won't," Jax grunted, his voice low enough that only Tara could here the accusation.

_Your club _and _my dream career_.

_I hate the back and forth, too...but a deal's a deal, baby._

"_No_," Tara agreed with him, pulling his face down to kiss the frown away. "But you know where to find me right?"

* * *

><p><strong>|REVIEW| <strong>Feedback is** essential...**especially for those reading **_Uncharming_**. This is the future you might***** be looking at in a possible part two. With more detail of course. (I can't give a way the whole plot now can I?) I'm just having fun doing random scenes as of now.


	4. Gotta Educate

Call me crazy?

_Shit_, at least you callin'.

It feels better when you _let it out_, don't it?,

I know it's easy to get caught up in the moment,

When you say it cuz' you mad, then you take it all back,

Then we fuck all night til' things get right...

**-_ Drake_**

**Heard this blaring from somebody's car passing by, through my bedroom window as I sat typing this up...It kinda fits the wild, angsty, lusty, passionate Teenage-Young Adult Tara & Jax I envision in my head when I'm putting my own fanfictional spin on them... And no I did not (admit to) googl(ing) the song. *_shrugs_***

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **The Collette hate is **_REAL. _**_Sheeesh_. There is one upside to all your complaints though lol. **This** scenario popped into my head. I can't even believe I _thought _of this let alone had the _audacity_ to write it down. Anxious to see what you readers think. If you guys hate it..._it's all your fault for triggering the part of my brain that came up with it!_ :-)

ONE SHOT: **"GOTTA' EDUCATE"**: Much like _Charming, _California... the name (of this one-shot) says it all...

* * *

><p>"<em>THAT'S NOT THE FUCKIN POINT<em>!" Tara screamed, moving to walk away from the dresser she'd been leaning against as they stood there face to face.

Jax reached for her to pull her back in front of him. A sharp burn coursed through the pads of his fingers when Tara immediately snatched her arm away, spinning around to glower at him.

"It _is_ the point," Jax argued, refusing to back down. "It's a _business _relationship. I don't tell you who you can form a study group with. _You don't get to tell me how to handle _my _business."_

Tara's eyes widened in disbelief. "Did you just bring up Derrick? _Again?_"

Jax held a hand up, shaking his head. "I'm speaking in general," he tried to explain. "You can't just—"

Tara was having none of it. It was a nanosecond before those wide green eyes were narrowed to slits again. Her voice was a low hiss, slow and deadly much like the serpent she resembled as she leaned in close to him, to glare in his angry face.

"—the fact that my study group partner….has a _dick_….doesn't make it okay for you to let some dirty _skank _ride bitch on the back of your bike! That's _bullshit._"

"One thing has nothing to do with the—"

"Then why the _fuck _are you bringing him up?"

Jax moved in closer to her, his nostrils flaring when Tara backed away from him. "I gave her a ride…_to the clubhouse…._when you showed up she was pulling her arms from around my waist…._not kissing my neck._"

"He was _drunk_," Tara snapped, through gritted teeth. "And he already _apologized_."

"Did he apologize to his _girlfriend_, too?" Jax challenged. "Or were you lying about him having one? I guess you'll say just about anything to get me to be okay with you spending so much time with him."

"_He _has _a girlfriend, Jackson…_." It was amazing how Tara's voice managed to be both saccharine and vicious. "…..but just like _you..._he doesn't seem to mind taking other girls for a _ride…._motorcycle or not."

"He'd loved to take _you _for a ride, Tara," Jax told her. "That's why instead of studying in the fuckin library with tea and coffee you're always in your dorm knocking back shots of tequila!"

"I don't think you even wanna go there." Tara's low chuckle was nasty. "You're the reason Donna can't keep _Jameson Irish _on the shelves….don't even try to tell me how to blow off steam…"

Slowly, Jax cocked his head to the side, a predatory smile that displayed every sharp pearly-white tooth in his mouth spreading across his face. "….I guess I'm just a little unclear on what _Tequila _has to do with studying for your classes…."

"The High School _dropout _doesn't know the first thing about studying for college course," Tara taunted, a lopsided grin tilting her mouth up as she crossed her arms over her chest. "_Shocker."_

Jax raised his leg, kicking the duffel bag on the floor next to her foot into the air, sending it flying into the lamp on the bedside table of the Clubhouse dorm room.

Tara didn't even flinch, smirking in triumph instead.

"It's kinda hard to get a diploma when I'm doing time because every guy my girlfriend wants to _study _with can't keep their hands off of her…._even when she actually _wants _them to_," Jax accused. The guilt suddenly registering in Tara's eyes did nothing to alleviate the anger making his chest rise and fall fast as he paced back and forth, steeling his eyes on hers as he walked from the left and right in front of her.

"That was different," Tara said, her voice smaller. "Joshua was a psychopath. Derrick—"

"—is studying them," Jax interjected. "Psychology major right? I don't like you being around him. I _hate _it, Tara. But I deal with it. I let you spend your nights quizzing each ot—"

"Let me?" Tara echoed, her eyes ballooning. "You _let _me?"

"You're damn right I let you," Jax snapped. "And if I can allow you to get drunk with _Rick the Dick _ you can handle me giving Collette an escort when of her clients gets a little too handsy."

Tara jamming her finger into his chest was the extent of the gap between their bodies as she stepped towards him. "Let's get one thing straight," she growled. "I'm not the Old Lady _that does what she's told…._You don't _allow _me to do anything."

Jax shrugged, smirking at her. "_Independence works both ways, baby_."

Tara's bangs bounced along forehead as she nodded. "Apparently it does," she commented, her voice flat. "Seems like when I'm not around you do whatever you want to…with _whomever _you want to do it with."

"You and _Derrick, _too," Jax declared, shrugging again, chuckling when her face managed to turn an even darker shade of red as her nostrils flared up at the accusation. "….like I said, babe….works both ways."

"If I wanted to _fuck _him I would," Tara bellowed, an abnormal level of bass shredding through her normal voice.

Jax reached for her too fast for her to jump back.

Gripping her waist, he pulled her against him—so tight, there was no way she couldn't feel how hard his dick was as he tilted her head with a nudge of his chin, leaning down to whisper in her ear. "….and if I wanted to fuck _her…_I could have had her in my bed the same night I met her…._two months ago_...You know you're really starting to piss me off…I tell you I love you and it doesn't mean shit to you…what's it gonna take, Tara?" Jax's eyes slowly drifted closed when he felt her palm pressing against the throbbing between his legs. He placed his hand over hers, curling her fingers inward as he aided her in massaging the erection in his jeans. "..._Fuck..._You want it right now, don't you? This why you always picking fights with me? Cuz you know how fuckin hot you look when you're angry? It's all yours, Tara…and unlike your stubborn ass I don't need to play mind games….the only begging _I_ wanna hear is _baby please don't stop…._"

Jax's mouth pulled all the way up at the corners when he felt her snatch his belt buckle open. The button of his jeans was popped open, his zipper down before he could even reach for her waist. Sliding his hands around her hips, he gripped her ass hard, lifting her up. Her legs closed tight around his waist as he walked forward, towards the bed in the center of the room, tossing her on her back in the middle of it. Yanking the crisp, white |SAMCRO| T-shirt over his head, he tossed it on the floor. Tara pushed herself up on her elbows, snatching his jeans down off his hips before leaning back. She snaked her tongue around her mouth, top to bottom, biting her bottom lip as she sucked it into her mouth, looking up at him through hooded eyes and thick lashes.

Jax kicked his pants from around his ankles, leaning down, he grabbed her face, catching her mouth with his own as he slipped a hand underneath the fold of her denim skirt. Tara lifted her legs, bending them at the knee as he slid her panties down past her calves, snatching them off when they caught on the sharp heel of her leather boots.

Her hands were on his dick again, stroking him, her thumb rubbing against the tip through the wet spot seeping through the thin fabric. Jax stood up straight—a soldier at attention in more ways than one as he drank in the saucy look in emerald eyes. He knew what was coming the second she kissed his stomach, her nails grazing the skin of his groin as her fingers curved around the hem of his white boxers. Jax bit back a groan when she pulled her hands away. Then he threw his head back, hands flying out to tangle his fingers in her hair when she immediately replaced her hands with her mouth, pulling at his underwear with her teeth.

Was Tara out of her damn mind?

Did she think _he _was the crazy one?

One of them had to be a few cans shy of six pack to even fathom a world where any other woman could make him feel the way she did—that some eager, playboy bunny reject could even come close to getting between him and what was _his. _

He'd never risk it—never think about either.

And if Collette being around really bothered her that much, he just might have to kill that bitch.

_"Where'd you go, baby?"_

His eyes darted down from the spot on the wall above the headboard when Tara's voice rang out. Suspicion swirled in the greens of her eyes and Jax found himself biting back a flurry of curse words as it dawned on him that telling her that he was trying to work out in his head how he could get rid of Collette without stirring shit up for the Club wouldn't do him any favors.

It wouldn't matter that he meant well.

All that would matter to her was that he was thinking about some other chick when she was about to suck his cock.

"_I'm right here, Tara_," he told her, caressing her face when he said it. When he pressed his hands against her shoulders, gently pushing her back against the bed, it wasn't about damage control at all. He knew she never believed him when he told her—but he loved making her knees shake way more than any blowjob she'd ever given him. Dropping down, he slowly spread her legs as his knees touched the floor at the foot of the bed. Pushing her skirt up, he kissed the insides of her thighs, his eyes never leaving hers even when Tara's lids fluttered closed in anticipation.

He was so close.

The tip of his tongue was headed straight where she needed it, right where he wanted it—then the door to the dorm room creaked open.

Jax's head snapped over towards the open door way, muttering, "_Shit_," under his breath when he felt Tara sit up fast.

"_Didn't mean to interrupt_," Collette said, lying through her teeth as she leaned against the doorway, one stiletto-adorned leg crossed over the other as she smiled at the couple glaring at her. "We could pretty much hear you from all the way over at the garage…Lowell was worried you two might have killed each other when you got quiet all of a sudden."

"You'd think a w_hore _would know the significance of a closed bedroom door," Tara snarked, shoving the hand Jax placed on her waist away.

"Y'all been in here screaming at each other for almost an hour," Collette replied, merely smirking at the insult. "I figured you'd be done by now…or at least well on your way to the making up part." Her tone of voice suggested she was every bit as bored as Tara was angry.

"Was there something you needed?" Jax asked, blowing out a heavy breath, as he slowly scrubbed the hand Tara pushed away from her waist down his face.

"A shot a penicillin…better hair extensions….a _refund _from whatever surgeon did her implants," Tara answered dryly, making Jax chuckle despite how humorless the position he found himself in was.

"Your Old lady is a piece of work," Collette commented, nodding her head at the brunette whose thighs he was still kneeling in between.

"Good job, _Pamela Anderson_," Tara said, her voice akin to an owner praising their dog for peeing against a tree instead of the couch. "He _does _have an old lady…try to remember that when I'm _not _around."

Collette's answering smirk had Jax bracing his hands against both of Tara's thighs when he heard the box-springs under the mattress creak as the short-tempered brunette next to him moved to get up off the bed.

"I'm in the middle of something," Jax said, waving his hand in Tara's direction as he stated the obvious.

"I'd _love _to let you get back to it," Collette purred, "…but Jack just called. He needs me back…_now. _Emma Jean's stirring shit up again."

Tara curved a hand under Jax's chin, turning his face towards her, one eyebrow cocked. "This the _Emma Jean _Opie brought with him to pick Ellie up from Donna's?"

"Look," Collette said from the door, standing up straight as she show the dark look casting over Jax's face. "I'm not trying to interfere with whatever you two—"

Tara's eyes snapped over towards her. "You're trying my patience, _bitch_. That's what you're _trying._"

"You're gonna blame Collette for the shit Opie does, too?" Jax challenged. "It's everyone's fault but _your brothers."_

"He _really _needs me back," Collette urged.

"_Have the prospect take you!" _Jax yelled, turning to glare at the blonde still standing in the doorway.

Collette shook her head. "That wasn't the deal."

"Why is _he _your personal escort?" Tara wondered out loud. "Am I missing something? Last I checked every other patch around here knows how to ride a Harley and shoot bullets at the guy who didn't like the way you sucked his dick."

"The problem was him wanting more than he _paid_ for, sweetheart." Collette corrected. "I could teach _you _a thing or two if you stop by the shop…or Jax can relay all the lessons when I finish showing him how it's _supposed_ to be done."

"_ENOUGH!" _Jax yelled, his head snapping back and forth between the woman he enjoyed making happy and the one he needed to _keep _happy for the sake of his father's deal with the pastry-baking Lord of Stockton, California's borders.

"_All you're doing is embarrassing yourself_," Tara taunted. Slowly walking past him—towards her, she stopped short as he grabbed a hold of her wrist. Still she ignored his outburst as if it never happened. "My guy's not into the whole damsel distress thing…he grew out of that when the hairs on his chin grew _in. _So if you_ honestly _think you're getting to him…you have more air in your head than the fake tits spilling out of that half of a shirt you got on."

_"Jesus Christ," _Jax hissed. "Wait outside, Collette...I'm coming. Just give me five mintues…"

Collette stepped closer towards her, the heels of her stilettos scratching against the carpet as she stopped just short of her breath tickling Tara's nose. "I'm getting to _you _though…aren't I? That's good enough for me_. You're_ the problem. You think you're soooo…._special…._why? because you're his high school sweetheart? Getting on your knees for him every other weekend isn't gonna cut it, s_weetheart. _He's not a teenage boy anymore. He's a _man. _A man that needs a woman that's gonna stick around…not blow out of town just to prove to everyone that's she better than the redneck town she grew up in."

"Watch it," Jax warned Collete, but it was too late.

She'd already lit the match.

All he could do was step back as the flames flickered around them, reflecting back in the greens of Tara's eyes as she glared at her, leaning almost close enough for their noses to touch, close enough for her to see the fire dancing within the emerald.

"I don't give a _shit _about club obligations," Tara said through clenched teeth. "…the next time I see you getting off the back of my Old man's bike….you're gonna find out who the real _outlaw _is. You hear me?"

Collette's laughter was bells and whistles—with all the venom that could fit in between.

"What about when you're not here?" the blond challenged. "What happens on a run stays on a run around here….what about when you run back to campus…to study with _Derrick…._the way you two were shouting about him... he sounds _interesting…_whose gonna keep me in line then?"

Jax stepped forward, reaching for the blonde's arm. "Collette—"

But the force of Tara's fist had already sent her flying backwards, the loud crunch of her nose drowning out the sound of the friction as the pads of his fingers raked against his palms when his hands grabbed at the thin air where Collette's arm had been seconds before.

"I don't need to be here," Tara told her, looking down at the floor where she'd fallen. "I can always stop by _Cara Cara _if you need _reminding."_

Jax snatched his jeans up off the floor, pulling them over his ass so fast his fingers chafed against the denim. Pulling his zipper up, he yanked his shirt back on, too before quickly fumbling with clasping his belt buckle closed.

If he didn't get at least one of them out of the room, Tara would be the next one wearing an orange jumpsuit. True, the green-eyed brunette could probably make just about anything sexy….but he preferred her in clothes without the acronym for _Department of Corrections_ printed on it.

"Let's just go, Tara," Jax said, grabbing her hand. "I'll see if _Hap_' can take her."

"_You're _taking me," Collected declared, swiping a finger at the blood dripping from her lip as she moved to stand back up. "That's what JT agreed to and I don't _trust _anybody else to protect me."

"_Did you not just hear me?" _Tara screeched, lunging for her. Jax's arms flew out, grabbing her just before she could launch herself at the blonde that was barely back on even footing.

"You can hit me as many times as you want," Collette goaded, crossing her arms over her surgically enhanced breasts as she rocked back on one heel. "The one thing my sadistic asshole of a father taught me was how to take a punch…or ten when the check for his liquor fund cleared….That's an _awful_ lot of school you'll be missing running back and forth just to kick _my _ass and every other _real_ woman pushing up on what you got but don't seem to appreciate….you can't fight us all off….and sooner or later somebody's gonna give Jackson what you won't…be the Old lady he needs…the woman you're _not…._so I'm not worried about you and your fists, little girl….or your bullshit threats."

The KA-BAR hanging from his waist was out of the holster before Jax could even register in his mind that she would ever reach for it. It was a bone-chilling combination of force from the shove against Collette's shoulders and the sharp blade pressing under her chin that sent the startled blonde veering back, the heels of her feet banging against the frame of the bed as she fell against it.

Tara swung one leg over her to the other side of her waist, scaling the knife up and down the sun-tanned neck trembling underneath the glinting steel.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, TARA?!"

"Careful, baby," Tara crooned. Jax stopped short of reaching for her when Tara looked up him, pressing the knife a little harder against her throat. "...you grab me the wrong way..._Chibs _might end up with a twin._"_

"Get this crazy _bitch _off of me," Collette choked out, her arms splayed out above her head as she laid there, motionless.

"Poor thing." Tara turned back to look at her, shaking her head as she clucked her tongue. "All that street-walking….somebody must have really fucked your brains out…why else would you be s_tupid e_nough to call me out of my name when you can tell how badly I already want to _slit your fuckin throat?_"

"Tara—"

"_Shut up, Jax_," Tara snapped, not even bothering to turn back around as she continued to glare at the woman underneath her. "I'm not a fan of broken records or soundinglike one…so this is the last time….that I am going to tell you….It doesn't matter if I'm in Charming bouncing my niece in my lap….in San Diego paying my Aunt Diane a visit...or in Lodi getting high with Marcus fuckin Alvarez…._Jax is off limits…_his bike _and_ his dick. The next warning you get won't be with words. _You understand me?"_

"Barosky gonna hear ab—" Collette's words were cut short as the ridges of the knife scraped against the skin under her chin when Tara pressed a little harder.

"Do_ you…._understand me?" Tara repeated.

"Yesss," Collette growled.

Slowly, Tara lifted her leg from around her waist. The second the blade left her throat, Collette jumped up from the bed, stumbling into the wall when she broke the heel on her right sandal in her haste to run from the room, pulling the door shut behind her with a loud bang.

Jax snatched the army knife out of Tara's hand so fast he nicked his thumb with it.

"_Are you out of your goddamn mind?_" he yelled.

Jax was certain she _was _when Tara's response was to laugh at him.

"Oh, _relax_," Tara said, playfully slapping his stony face. "I didn't even break her skin."

"You pulling knives on people now?"

"Give me a few years," Tara responded. "I might switch to _scalpels."_

Jax shook his head, too shocked to do anything else for the time being. "This shit ain't funny, Tara," he argued. "_I'm _the outlaw not you."

"I love you, Jackson," Tara told him, smiling at the expression on his face. "But trust me, baby…my love for you is not enough to make me go to jail for you...not over that bitch."

"I love _you, _Tara...so much," Jax answered. "And I already know how much you love me...I don't need you threatening to slit people's throats to prove that."

Tara's eyebrows rose toward her scalp. "You thought I was proving a point to _you? _That was _all a_bout her, Jax. Her and every one of her girls clawing at you as soon as my head is in a textbook. That was about them knowing that I can handle _my _business."

"Jesus Christ." Jax gave up on fighting the smile slowly spreading across his face. "You really are my _Old lady_ aren't you?"

"I thought I was your_ know-it-all?_" Tara teased, narrowing her eyes. Stepping towards him, she knocked the knife he was still holding to the floor, moving both of his hands somewhere more useful—gripping her waist.

"_Know-it-all Knowles_," Jax drawled, moving one of his hands from her waist to brush her hair back. "You'll always be my know-it-all."

Tara pulled his face down to hers. She pressed her lips to his softly, taking her sweet time pulling back to look in his eyes. "Then you should understand, baby. You know what the life is..._sometimes your know it all's gotta _educate_."_

* * *

><p><strong>And on that (I don't what to call it) note...I think that's enough one-shots from me for a while. I need to get back to my desk work and <em><span>then<span> _finishing the next chapter for _UNCHARMING & THE PRINCE._**_  
><em>

**Those of you reading this that aren't reading Uncharming, leave some feedback in the review section if you're interested in more of these when I have the time (and the _inspiration _*cough cough*)_. _As for those for those of you that **are **reading U&TP...****.._same shit._**

**LMAO :-)**

**You can't see me but I'm saluting you as I head off to make school lunches & take the most beggin-est dog ever for his morning stroll.**

**Reviews in exchange for more chapters from my muse? *Chucky voice* "I _accept that."__  
><em>**

|REVIEW|.


	5. Vanilla Honey(moon)

**A/N: **To all my _**Uncharming & the Prince**_ readers, you were forewarned lol. **(So you can all scroll down to the **Authors Note** at the bottom if this is a **re**-read for you) **

For everyone else, this is **(CH51)** another excerpt from my Jax & Tara teenage fanfic that I've been writing for a while now. **Outlaw Love **is meant to be a series of one-shots so occasionally I'll post scenes from my fics (featuring J&T) that IMO **stand alone**. I'm mulling over a few different ideas for two more **original **one-shots written specifically for **Outlaw Love **so feel free to **P/M **if you have a scenario you think might work & I'll see if it sparks some creativity lol.

ONE SHOT**: **"**VANILLA HONEY(Moon)**"...The Honeymoon phase (aka the arc right after their very first **I love you**'s) is off to a good start for teenagers Jax Teller & Tara Knowles.

* * *

><p>Her lips were soft and warm.<p>

The tongue dancing with his own was Hershey flavored—chocolate coated from the brownies he'd snuck in for her from the gift shop. Brownies that had somehow ended up on the floor of her private hospital room when what was supposed to be a tease turned into him actually taking her up on her offer to _try it_—whether he'd chosen to misinterpret her words or not.

He tried it, alright.

And Jax couldn't get enough.

But before he could truly get lost in how good her mouth tasted, Jax pulled back, biting back a groan when Tara caught his bottom lip between her teeth.

Jax shook his head, smiling. "How long much longer are you gonna be in here?"

"I don't know," Tara answered. "...a few days I guess."

"And what about your arm?" he questioned, brushing her hair behind her ear. "Your shoulder?"

"I'll live," Tara said, shrugging his questioning off as she reached to curve her hand around the back of his neck. "_Kiss me."_

Leaning in towards her, on the edge of his seat, Jax slowly slid his hand underneath the powder-blue hospital gown she had on—smiling as he briefly flashed back to her writhing all over his bed when he was tickling her.

Even now he could see Tara fighting the urge to laugh, biting down on her bottom lip as he lightly wriggled his fingers against her bare stomach.

"Just because they put all the bones back in place doesn't they aren't still sore," Tara warned him. "No tickling, Teller. I fractured my _left _wrist. My right hook is just fine and I won't hesitate to use it."

Jax stopped moving his fingers against her stomach—wriggling his eyebrows instead as he slid his hand further up, massaging her breasts through her bra. Finally obliging her request, he pressed his lips to hers just in time to catch her moan in his mouth when he first slipped his fingers underneath the cups of her bra, flicking his thumb against her nipple.

When that same hand dropped to tug at the strings holding the sides of her gown together, it was Tara who pulled away—conflicting emotions in her eyes as she pinned him with her emerald gaze.

"What are you doing, Jax?"

Jax had a question of his own.

"What do you _want _me to do?" he asked, flicking his tongue against the hint of chocolate smudging the corner of her mouth, stealing another kiss before she could blink twice.

Tara's cheeks turned an adorable shade of pink as she looked towards the door to her room. "It's bad enough you're not even supposed to be here," she whispered, despite no one being within earshot of their conversation. "Catching you in my room after visiting hours is one thing. Catching you in here with your….I mean—"

"_Nah._ Let's stick with that. I like the '_with your' _part_," _Jax teased. "With my _what, _Tara? My _hands? _Or my _lips?"_

"_Both,_" Tara admitted, smirking when his eyes widened at her brazen response.

_Shit._

"What if I told you I paid the nurse on call for the night not to come by your room for the next couple hours?" Jax bluffed, losing the battle to keep his face straight as he did it.

Tara laughed, shaking her head at him. "I'd say you're full of shit."

"Maybe so," Jax answered, chuckling with her as he leaned in to whisper against her ear. "...Thing is, Tara…..I can't stop thinking about how you taste….I wanna use my _tongue_, too babe….my _hands…_" Jax slipped his hands underneath her blanket. "….my _lips…." _Nudging her chin up, he sucked on the pulse at her neck. "…._and_ my tongue,_" _he told her, pulling the strings of her gown apart before she could protest—circling her nipple through the thin material of her bra, soaking the fabric when he latched on, sucking the hardening peak through the cotton.

_"Jackson," _Tara breathed, leaning forward—arching into his eager mouth. "Jax…we can't."

"Why not?" he asked against the crease between the swell of her breasts as he alternated between flicking his tongue against her skin and sucking a kiss over the same spot as his mouth trailed back up to her mouth—stopping at every fun place in between. Her neck, her collarbone, her shoulder and the spot behind her ear that drove her crazy for reasons beyond his understanding.

"Someone could—_Oh! _Some…someone could…_come," _Tara moaned, as he pushed her panties aside, thrumming his fingers against the liquid heat pooling between her thighs.

Thighs that were contradicting her verbal protest as they slid further apart, giving him better access.

"I want _you _to cum," Jax told her, stroking her just a little harder with his fingers as he gently nipped the curve of her jaw. "Seems like you were having fun the other night…._Don't you want to _cum_, Tara?"_

"I….I want to take a shower," she told him, gasping when he slipped a finger inside of her. "I did…didn't _g-get to earlier…._Di had to….._Oh shit…._Jax…."

"I'm listening…Diane what?" Jax laughed when Tara briefly opened her eyes to glare at him before the increased pleasure—him slipping a second finger inside to join the first had her eyes sliding shut again. His lips were at her ear again, sucking the soft lobe into his mouth before whispering, "I want to take a shower, too, Tara….but I'm gonna need a _cold _one by the time I'm finished making you…..Oh _shit…._how are you so close that fast, babe? I can _tell _you know…I can tell by the way you're clenching around my fingers….._and the way you're moaning in my ear right now…._Fuck…._that's it, Tara…._Cum for—"

Abruptly, Tara curled her fingers around his wrist, squeezing hard until he finally—reluctantly pulled his hand from underneath the covers.

"What happened?" Jax asked, genuine confusion marring his handsome features as she stared at the girl easing herself out of bed. "What's wrong, babe? Did I h—"

Tara didn't turn back around to face him until she reached the door. And the saucy look in her green eyes had his words caught in his throat.

"I have a favor to ask," Tara said, smiling coyly at him.

"What…uh..." Sitting up straight in the chair, Jax cleared his throat loudly—hoping the block in his brain from lack of blood flow would follow suit. "…What favor is that?"

Tara's smile didn't change a tick—yet managed to somehow appear ten shades naughtier. "Well…I was _trying _to tell you….I had to wait for Diane to take my shower…."

Jax nodded. "And?" When she kept smiling at him instead of continuing, he raked a hand through his hair, blowing out a heavy breath laced with frustration—one hundred percent sexual. "I'm sorry, Tara. I can't play _solve the riddle._ I only got one functioning head right now and it's not the one between my shoulders….._you're gonna have to spoon feed it to me, babe."_

Tara giggled, shaking her head. "I'm asking if you can help me…..so I don't have to wait for Diane to come back before her shift."

Jax's eyebrows shot up towards his scalp. "You want me to help you _shower_?"

Tara shrugged, cheeks reddening as her eyes flitted away from his face to stare down at her bed. "Better you than some random nurse I don't—"

"You're _kidding_ me, right?" Tara looked to see Jax already walking towards her pulling his T-shirt over his head.

"I said _help _me," Tara said, laughing as she watched him fumbled with his belt buckle. "I'm not having sex with you in the shower….not my _first _time anyway."

Jax nodded at her, as he pushed her inside the bathroom. "I _am _gonna help you," he promised.

_I'm gonna help every fuckin inch of you._

Jax toed his sneakers off (with his socks still inside them), kicking them out of the bathroom. His jeans followed the same path as he shimmied them off, tossing them in front of the lounge chair in the corner, by the window.

Tara cocked an eyebrow at him as he pulled the bathroom door, clicking the lock on. "You're leaving your boxers on?"

"Do you want me to _behave_?" Jax asked, already eyeing the strings still tied together on the other side of her gown. Tara's answering nod was stiff—almost as if she'd had to fight the urge to shake her head _no _instead. "Well in that case…._Calvin Klein _is our friend. Now….._let's get this off of you._"

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Tara said, giggling as Jax yanked the strings on the other side of her gown, slowly pulling the material from around her shoulder—trying his best to avoid shifting the sling around it.

"_You're _not doing anything," Jax corrected.

"Here, wait a second," Tara told him. Dropping his hands to his sides, Jax twiddled his fingers impatiently as he watched her pull at the Velcro holding the sling in place, easing it off her arm—careful to avoid the casting around it.

"Is that, _okay?_" he wondered aloud, watching her bend it just a little—testing out how it felt.

"I…think so," Tara said, stretching it out in front of her slowly. "Doctor says if I don't move it, it'll get stiff and I might end up needing a second surgery to get the motion back."

"We don't want that," Jax replied. Moving towards her, he lightly curved his fingers around her wrist. "Can you move it up?" Tara nodded. "Want to see how far?"

"Not unless you have a M.D in physical therapy that I don't know about, Teller," she teased, shaking her head.

Jax smirked. "Fair enough…_Can I take this off?_" His eyebrows threaded together in confusion when her smile faltered, embarrassment he didn't understand coloring her cheeks this time. "What's wrong?"

"You'll see," Tara said, gently pushing his hand away before pulling at the metal clips holding the ace bandaging of her arm together. When Jax reached to help her, she shook her head, slowly unwrapping it herself. The more nervous her expression grew, the more confused he became until finally the bandage was completely unraveled. Yanking the final metal clip pinned at her shoulder, the wrapping fell to the bathroom floor. "…..how fuckin hideous is _that _shit?"

Jax wrapped a hand around her wrist again—holding her arm out so he could get a good look at the angry-red, raised scar zig-zagging up the side of her arm from elbow to shoulder.

_Jesus._

Forcing his anger down, he looked up at her, silently praying he was able to keep it out of his voice.

"It's just a scar, Tara," Jax assured her. "It'll heal eventually."

"_Yeah._" Tara scoffed. "Ain't that much healing in the world. The swelling might go down, but this _ugly…._it's…..trust me, Jax. I already asked the doctor. It's only so much fading it'll do. It's always gonna be there….and it looks _awful._"

"So fuckin what," Jax said, shrugging his shoulders.

"The fuck you mean, so _what?_" Tara snapped, pulling her arm out of his grasps as quickly as she could manage.

"It doesn't matter, Tara," he explained. "It's just a—"

"Don't say it!" Tara shrieked, shutting her eyes against the sudden shrillness in her own voice. "Don't say it _again. _It didn't make a damn bit of difference the first time you said it….or when my doctor said it…..or when Diane said the same shit. It doesn't help anything. _So stop fuckin sayin it._"

Why was she always the ones with the scars?

"Fine." Jax moved towards her, gently slipping his arms around her waist. "I won't tell you that its not a big deal. I won't tell you need to stop being such a_ girl_"—he laughed when she punched him in his stomach—"I won't tell you that it's _just _a scar anymore, okay?"

Tara lifted her chin to look up at him. "Thank you."

"I _will_ tell you that you're fuckin gorgeous," Jax said, gripping her waist as she slowly spun her around—moving her until they were standing in front of the mirror mounted above the sink. "You're beautiful, Tara and I love you...and I'd still love you even if that same scar was _here," _he told her kissing her neck. "Or right _here," _he whispered craning his neck to kiss the purpling bruise still raised against the spot above her eyebrow.

Tara shook her head, looking down into the sink. "You're only saying that because—"

Jax pressed his fingers underneath her chin, tilting her face back up—green eyes met his unwavering indigo gaze as he willed her to believe him. "I'm saying it because I _mean_ it, Tara."

Tara turned around, reaching her right arm up to curl around his neck—bringing his face, and the eager lips that went with it down to meet hers.

Jax couldn't think of a single time when merely kissing someone made his knees feel wobbly.

But it wasn't _just _a kiss.

He was kissing Tara—the only girl who had ever made him nervous when he'd leaned in to try it the very first time with her.

He'd never forget that first time he kissed either.

Walking her home from the park by her house—crossing his fingers that she didn't lose her temper and slap the taste—_her_ taste—out of his mouth for doing it. Not really caring if she did, knowing the kiss was worth whatever blow to the face that followed just as long as he got a good glimpse of the fiery expression she always wore when she was angry—the heat in her emerald gaze when she glared at him.

He was merely a moth inexplicably drawn to the flames flickering in all the flecks of green.

"I can't believe how scared I was to admit it," Tara said against his mouth as she pulled back just enough for him to hear her words clearly.

"That you have a scar?"

_"That I love you."_

"You can't be walking around using words like _scared_," Jax said, pulling back to grin at her. "It'll ruin my idea on how to build up your street cred."

A single eyebrow rose as Tara smiled at him. "Okay, now _I'm _the one that needs spoon-feeding…and for an entirely different reason," she said. "What in the Hell are you talking about?"

Jax chuckled. "Your scar," he said nodding his head towards it. "We could say you got into a bar fight. It's always sexy watching chicks brawl…._shit…._I'm turned on just thinking about it."

"You sure you're not the one with the concussion?"

"I'm serious," Jax said, snickering when she shook her head at him. "We could say you got into it with this biker chick name Big Brenda. And they'll be like _Goddamnnnn, look what she did to your arm! _And you'll be like"—Jax folded his arms across his chest, his voice comically high as he rolled his neck. "Oh _yeah? Well you should see that other bitch!"_

"We need to get the blood flowing in your brain again," Tara told him, giggling. "And I _do not _sound like that when I'm angry. My voice doesn't even go that high."

"I don't know, babe," Jax said, casually reaching around her to unclasp her bra. "It sounded pretty high the other night…" Jax bent over, pulling the basket from the floor beside the sink. "This what you're using?" he asked, holding the bundled set of body wash, shampoo, conditioner, lotion, and more. When Tara rolled her eyes, he nodded towards the other end of the bathroom. "Think you can turn the water on?"

And those green eyes were rolling yet again. "I'm not handicap, Jackass," Tara snarked, walking over to pull at the nozzle, twisting it until the water's temperature was to her liking. When she turned back around Jax was pressing the cap off of the shampoo bottle in his hand—holding it up to his nose, visibly inhaling the familiar scent.

"I knew it was something with vanilla," Jax said.

Tara smiled. "Vanilla _honey_," she corrected needlessly as he was already reading the label. "If you like it that much you can borrow it," she teased.

"Do you usually wash your hair first?"

Tara's eyes widened. "_You're gonna wash my hair?_"

"Will you promise not tell anyone if I do?"

Tara shook her head, smirking. "Of courseeee..._I won't._"

_Ope's gonna have a fuckin field day with this._

"Can't blame for me _asking_." Jax shrugged, grabbing the basket with his other hand before walking towards her. Sitting the basket down on the bench behind the trail of the water spraying down, he put the shampoo bottle back inside before reaching to pull the soaking wet panties she hadn't bothered to take off before standing under the water. Tara looked down at him, blushing when he laughed at her initial expression.

"I'm_ behaving_ remember?" Jax reminded her as he stood up. "_Turn around._" Tara turned her back to him. "Lean your head back, babe," Jax instructed, groaning inwardly at how quickly she complied—trying his best to ignore how much he liked giving her orders and watching her obey every one without hesitation. He ran his fingers through her hair from root to tip, discovering in a matter of seconds that it wasn't nearly as fun when he washed his own hair.

"Jax?"

"Yeah?" he answered, massaging her scalp underneath the water.

"You planning on using the shampoo any time soon?"

"Oh. _Right._" Instead of feeling embarrassed, Jax laughed with her as he bent over, squeezing the creamy, gel into his palm. "Step forward a little bit."

As Tara moved away from the spray of the shower, Jax found himself drenched in seconds as he came to a stop where she'd been seconds before. Lathering the suds forming in her hair, he couldn't help leaning down to kiss her shoulder—and her neck.

And then her neck some more.

He wasn't sure if it was the work of his lips and tongue or his fingers massaging the shampoo into her scalp—and it didn't matter.

Tara was moaning—his favorite sound to date, and he couldn't bite back his own groan—the guttural sound vibrating against her skin every time she rocked back against him, rubbing her naked ass back against the cotton boxers sticking to him like a second skin.

"That's enough," Tara breathed. "Time to rinse it."

Jax wrapped his arms around her body—soapy hands palming her breasts, making her moan as he pulled her back until he was against the wall and she was back to standing underneath the spray of the water. Reluctantly, he released the soft mounds from his grip to resume the massage against her scalp.

_"Don't," _Tara said, reaching her good arm up to rake her own fingers against the soapy tresses on her head. "I can do it myself..._and Jax?"_

"Yeah?"

"That doesn't mean stand there and watch."

Nodding even though she couldn't see him, Jax turned to reach for the bottle of conditioner. It was if Tara had eyes in the back of her head.

"Conditioner is _last_," she told him.

Grinning like an evil scientist with a master plan, Jax dropped the bottle in his hand, ignoring it as it rolled across the floor, stopping over the drain in the center of the bathroom tile. He grabbed the body wash and the loofah packaged next to it—tearing the plastic off so fast his thumb chafed against the dry sponge.

No matter.

He had it nice and wet in no time as he made his way back underneath the water, standing behind her. She didn't need instructing this time as Tara immediately moved forward, away from the water before turning around to face him.

_Jesus Christ._

He didn't know where he wanted to start first.

"Watch my arm, Okay?" Tara reminded him, her smile slightly bashful. "It's still sore."

_Head to toe it is._

Squeezing the shower gel onto the sponge, he twisted the cap closed, carelessly dropping it on the shower floor—massaging the soap into the sponge as he stared at the twin swells of warm, glistening wet softness that he wanted to massage instead.

Stepping closer, his eyes finally left hers—unable to resist following the trail of his hand as it rubbed the sponge gently along her neck and shoulders, her collarbone—taking a moment to lightly press kisses along the scar trailing her arm before finally kneading the sensitive limb with the sponge, same as he'd done the other one.

After that came the fun part.

The part that made him wish he had _two _sponges—one for each breast.

Tara shut her eyes, a low moan hissing past the lips she didn't clamp shut fast enough as he traced soapy circles around her nipples.

Did the shower gel taste as good as it smelled?

He doubted it.

He also didn't give a shit—that fact proven when he gave into the temptation, dipping his head to suck each of her nipples into his mouth, gripping her waist, when he felt her feet shuffle, her knees wobbling at the sensation.

It was an assembly line of motions—first his tongue, then his lips, then the sponge.

Jax took his time making his way down her body until he was kneeling in front of her, soaping up her legs, hands roaming her thighs—the hand with _and_ without the sponge. Tara gasped when the sponge made its way around her ass, massaging soap into each cheek as he pressed his mouth against the V between her legs, kissing the damp curls before squeezing soap out of the sponge, onto his fingers. Gently—so softly it was torture for the both of them, Jax rubbed his fingers against her, sliding them up and down her slit, biting down hard on his lip to keep from replacing his hand with his mouth.

"Let's take care of the _Flinstones_," Jax teased, chuckling at the brief glare she shot him when he'd stopped the tortuous ministrations.

When Tara looked down at him, her eyes narrowing in confusion, Jax looked down at her feet, growling, "_Yabba-dabba-doo!"_

Tara giggled, lifting a foot only to kick him in his chest, making him laugh harder. "_Shut up_. My feet are sexy."

Jax widened his eyes. _"Sure_ they are," he taunted, taking more time than was needed to clean between her toes once he realized it was tickling her.

"Enough!" Tara said, pulling her foot out of his grip.

"Okay." Jax stood up, reaching for her wrist—grabbing the injured one a lot gentler as she pulled her back underneath the water. Tossing the sponge back in the basket, he used his bare hands, rubbing them against her skin even when the soap was clearly all gone.

"Soaps gone." Tara smirked at the '_so the fuck what?_' expression on his face, laughing at the tortured groan it elicited when she squatted down in front of him, kissing his thighs as she reached for the discarded sponge.

"You're on your own with that big ass head of yours," Tara told him, nodding towards the head of dripping blonde locks. "How about some shower gel?"

Jax blinked hard—twice. "I'm sorry. _What?"_

Tara snickered. "_Two_ heads. Not enough blood for both of them. _tsk, tsk, tsk." _Deciding to go about it in more demonstrative sense, Tara held the sponge in her mouth by the string on the end of it, curling her fingers into his boxers—slide them down his legs as far as she could get them before he finally snapped out of his daze in time to kick them from around his ankles.

"You wash my back, I wash yours," Tara teased, smiling at him.

Jax was pretty sure the saying didn't go like that.

And mother-_fuck _if he cared.

He had to bite down hard on his tongue to keep from begging her to start with the throbbing erection slapping against his stomach.

And when she didn't—starting with his shoulders instead, part of him questioned if she'd omitted the word _torturing _from between the _love _and the _you _when she'd said it to him.

Tara tilted her chin up, kissing him—tangling her tongue with his as the sponge moved between their chests, guided by her hand as she massaged every toned muscle of his arms and abdomen—reaching around, using the soaping of his back as an excuse to pull him closer.

Jax didn't know where the sponge went.

All he knew was that the hand that was holding it seconds before was suddenly gripping his cock, stroking it slow and hard as she eased him back underneath the water.

"_Shit," _Jax hissed as she rubbed her thumb against the tip.

"Switch places with me," Tara instructed. He didn't even open his eyes as they walked in a circle, underneath the spraying water until he was the one standing directly beneath it.

"_Jax?"_

"Yeah, babe?" When she released him from her grip, Jax didn't immediately open his eyes.

"Can you look at me, please?" She asked. When her voice rang out the second time, Jax's eyes flew open as her breath tickled the fine hairs of his groin. His jaw dropped, his mouth hanging slightly open as he stared down her, sitting on the metal bench fixed against the wall.

Her face.

_Holy shit._

That gorgeous face—and that pretty mouth of hers was inches away from right where he wanted it.

"I'm looking at you, baby," Jax promised, trailing his fingers through her hair.

_I can't _stop _looking at you._

"Don't close your eyes," Tara asked quietly, reaching her hand out to curl her fingers around him again—staring directly in his eyes as she stroked him, inching her lips closer. "_I want to see what feels good to you."_

Tara's eyes never left his as she kissed the tip of his cock, sucking it lightly into her mouth as she watched for his reaction. The fingers threaded in her hair tugged tightly against the strands as she dipped her head, licking the vein pulsing along the underside of his shaft, trailing her tongue further down, to the base of his cock before repeating the act when he moaned loudly in response. Tara took her time, sucking kisses over every inch of him, exploring with her lips and her tongue—wincing only a little when his grip on her hair tightened as she tested to see how he'd like her sucking his balls into her mouth, grazing them with her teeth the way she normally did his tongue.

"Shit. _Sorry,_" Tara said, her expression apologetic when Jax opened the eyes that weren't supposed to be closed in the first place to look down at her.

"Sorry for what?"

Tara was a bundle of nerves—the _bad _kind as she stumbled to find her words.

"I…I thought—"

Quick as a flash, the hand laced in her hair made its way to the curve of her jaw, tilting her head back as he leaned down to kiss her lips. "Everything you do to me feels good, Tara," Jax told her. "Everything you do _with _me. Every single _fuckin _thing. You hear me?"

Tara nodded, smiling at him as he brushed the pad of his thumb across her cheek.

That bright smile was wrapped around his cock again seconds later.

Jax threw his head back—_both _hands gripping the back of her head as she eagerly sucked his cock, gradually easing more of him into her mouth as her head bobbed up and down—until he was tickling the back of her throat.

_"Fuckkk….."_

It was only the only word he could bring himself to remember. That and her name which he chanted over and over—willing himself not to rocking his hips into her mouth as Tara found her own rhythm, speeding up as she was able to relax her throat more for him.

First time.

It was foolish for Jax to think she'd be anything less than perfect. She was always an overachiever—a know-it-all.

_His_ know-it-all.

Tara was perfect—excellent.

Straight A's all across the fuckin board.

There was only one thing missing.

Something she'd completely forgotten to remind him of.

Eye contact.

He wanted to see the look in her eyes as she drove him crazy with her mouth.

Jax curled her hair around his fingers, gently tugging her head back. His cock sprung from her mouth—the disappointment so immediate he almost forgot why he did it in the first place.

The look in her eyes screamed, _What's wrong?_

"Look at me, Tara," Jax told her, his voice strained as he gave up on trying to sound sexy and confident instead of desperate. "_Please don't look away, babe. _I want to see those sexy green eyes when you're sucking my cock."

Had he imagined it?

Or did she really moan in response to his words?

Green eyes locked in with a steadily darkening blue as she sucked the tip of him back into her mouth. "Like that?"

"_Just like that."_

Tara pushed her head back down, slowly sliding him in her mouth, her tongue flicking the underside. Opening her mouth wide, Jax groaned as she sucked cock down as far as it would go, deep-throating him slowly—going faster the more confident his moans of pleasure made her.

Jax was completely unhinged.

"Jesus Christ, _you're amazing_," he moaned, no longer able to resist rocking forward, into her mouth. "…and those _eyes_…God, Tara….._your mouth feels so fuckin good_…..don't stop unt—_until_….._Oh fuck…._do that shit again!"

Tara pulled back up, her hand wrapping around the freshly exposed inches, stroking against the slickness from her mouth as she slurped hard on the tip a second time.

Jax was starting to shake, and it wasn't from the sudden freezing temperature of the cold water spraying against his back when the Hot water ran out—five minutes ago.

He couldn't control the impulse as his hands pulled her hair just hard enough to sting her scalp. Like a man possessed, he snatched her hand off his cock, guiding her head down, pushing his throbbing cock all the way to back of her throat.

_"Fuckk, Tara_….Tara, Tara, _baby_…."

_I love you so fuckin much..._

_...You and your mouth_

_FUCK...I love your mouth..._

Jax couldn't shut his eyes no matter how badly he wanted to. He was transfixed—mesmerized as she looked up at him, green eyes blazing as his orgasm tore through him, making every inch of his body tremble.

Tara never pulled away—completely surprising him when instead she sucked harder, swallowing every last drop.

Minutes later, he was still standing with the small of his back under the stream of cool water hitting against it as he leaned over her, his forehead pressing against the wall.

He'd finally stopped chanting her name like her biggest fan in a sold-out concert. He'd finally loosened the grip on her hair, groaning when she let him slip from mouth, smiling up at him like the teacher's pet who'd given the correct answer for a question that no one else in the class had dared raise their hand for.

"Hiding my clothes was one thing, Jax," Tara teased him. "You're out of your mind if you think you're keeping me captive in this shower."

"Don't worry, babe," Jax assured, turning the water off. "I'll let you leave just as soon as every inch of you is dry."

He meant it, too.

But he didn't reach for any of the towels folded over the rack near the bathroom door.

He was on the shower floor, kneeling between her thighs before she could blink.

Tara's giggle of surprised choked off—quickly morphing into a throaty moan as Jax swiped his tongue up and down her slit, lifting one of her legs up, bending it at the knee as he angled her body sideways, sucking her clit into his mouth.

"Oh_, Fuck._" Tara moaned as he flicked at the throbbing bud with his tongue, sucking at the moisture pooling at her center, drenching his face the harder and faster he licked.

Jax lightly grazed the meaty grape between his favorite set of lips with his teeth before pulling back slightly to smile up at her, blue eyes twinkling with mischief.

"I think we might be here a while," he told her, offering no warning as he dove back in, making her knees shake in seconds.

Jax lost track of how many times he made her cum.

And Tara's mind was too gone to even try to keep count.

All he knew for sure was that they both needed another shower to wash off all the sweat.

His and hers.

And she never did get around to using that conditioner...

* * *

><p><strong>If you're interested in more <strong>original **one-shots or in other words, one-shots written **exclusively **for** Outlaw Love **don't forget to leave feedback.**

**What were your favorite moments/lines/etc? **

**Oh and without giving anything away I have **TWO **plot ideas for a ONE-SHOT. One would be titled **"JAILBIRD" **and the second would be titled **"PRE-PAY" . **Based on the titles I've chosen for past one shots which one do you want me to write first?**

** And (just for my own amusement) what is the most **raunchy, scandalicious** scenario that comes to mind that could warrant either of those titles? LOL =)**

FYI: If you want you can check out a ONE-SHOT (though knowing me it'll probably end up with another chapter or two) I wrote called "**ACTION MAN**" which is about an adult Jax & Tara & their families years after the Anarchy. Let me know what you think.

**|REVIEW| **


End file.
